Stealing A Kiss
by random-choice22
Summary: Well, Sirius Black Hogwarts playboy, has done it again, he stole a pure innocent girls first kiss, now 6 years later, their still fighting, but not for long.
1. He Started It

"Jo?" Lily asked me. We were at Muggle Studies and I love the subject. Even though my family is pureblood, we don't care at all. That's how my dad met Lily's mom. You see Lily and I are step-sisters. We're okay with the whole thing, we're actually best friends, I love Lily's mom too, but I've got reasons why I hate to go home.

"Yeah, Lils?" I reply to her, not keeping my eyes off the parchment paper that I was scribbling on. I like to draw whenever the teacher is answering a question that has nothing to do with the subject."Nicholas Jennings is looking at you again." She simply states. I close my eyes as I start to scribble even more. Nicholas? What could I say; everybody knows that this boy has been in love with me for so long. I feel sad, I don't like him but he's been getting on my nerves.

His stares make me want to die, he's just so scary! I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but he stares at you like you're ice cream and it's a very hot day.

"Let him. I'm sort of used to it." I say, as I start to sketch a butterfly that's flying near the window. Life is tough. I don't even know what he sees in me. I'm not that pretty as Lily is. I'm just polite and athletic. That's it. I'm very smart, but not as smart as Lily.

"Class, can I have your attention? Next class we are going to start dressing up in muggle clothes for your next assignment." Professor Flitwick tells us. Then Peter Pettigrew raises up his hands. One of the marauders, he isn't so bad. Just annoying and very slow in many things.

"Professor, we already wear muggle clothes?" Peter said more of asked a bit confused. The Professor only chuckled at him.

"Not those types of clothes. The clothes that men and woman wore in the 1800!" He squealed excitedly. I groaned. Corsets? Eww. My Mother . . . I mean I used to wear corset's whenever there was a big party to celebrate. It was horrible, I couldn't even breathe!"Now, class is dismissed and I will see you in three days!" Professor Flitwick said happily. I tried not to laugh; he was always funny when he said something happily. When he was happy he would always say something, singing. And believe me, he can't sing for dragons dung. We all started to gather up our supplies, until Lily was stuck with Potter again. What is his problem?

"LILY PAD! OH CARROTT TOP! I can't believe I haven't talked to you this whole day, when it's almost supper time!" James said, as he started to make a baby face. It was not a pleasant sight. He looked more constipated.

"Now, now Prongs. You don't want to frighten her!" Black spoke. God I hate his guts. He's so full of himself. Lily scoffed at that remark."FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU BLOODY MARAUDERS THINK!" Lily screamed. They backed off. I didn't feel like talking at all, I was sort of preoccupied that Nicholas was still looking at me even class was over. It's not that Nicholas wasn't attractive it's just that he was a bit like Black, but quieter.

"Hey Hasting!" I looked over to where Lily and the Marauders conversation were. I had that look like someone just explained something to me and I didn't get it like a toddler."Huh?" I say as I turn to them"Drop dead" Black says to me. Did I tell you that he hates my guts too? It happened ever since I came in first year. But I don't want to talk about it. That was the worst day of my life.

"You first, Black!" I angrily say, turning redder and redder, each second I saw his tad mark creep up his face. He started to walk before me. He was about 4 inches taller than me, it was a bit intimidating.

"I would drop dead, but who would kill you?" He asked trying to sound like he was the smartest person in the world. I got angry.

"I believe your mother would." I say to him, going a bit on my tippy toes, getting taller and taller. This is the part where he gets very angry and I get a bit scared.

"Drop it, Hastings!" He says. Surprisingly he didn't scream." You started it." I say defending myself."No you did, ever since first year!" He said at me. As he started to walk away from me. I walked up to him and turn him to face me."What Hastings? You want a kiss?" He starts to laugh, so does the other Marauders except Remus.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION BLACK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!" I scream at him. He smirked again, which got me even madder. I can still remember how Sirius Black stole my first kiss.

_"Lily! It's our first year here!" I said to Lily, my new step-sister, only a few months after my dad and her mom wedded. _

_"Let's find a compartment!" Lily as an eleven year old said in a high pitched voice. __Soon after four boys walk into our compartment.__ To my amusement they were the most handsome boys I've ever met, except for one._

_"May we sit here?" The one with black shaggy hair asked. Lily and I looked at him with awe. Of course Lily and I were very stupid and conceited at that age. We both nodded. The other boy with black hair and glasses stared Lily down._

_"I'm James Potter! This is Sirius Black, __Remus__Lupin__ and Peter Pettigrew!" James said to Lily. Lily smiled; __she thought this boy was the cutest out of all of them. __Joanne looked over to the other boys where she saw a blonde chubby boy, and a sandy haired, skinny, but handsome boy.__ Then she met the eyes of the shaggy haired boy, the one named Sirius._

_"My name is Joanne Hastings and this is Lily Evans, but she's my step-sister." I say to them. They smile, as everything goes silent._

_"So__ Lily, do you __wanna__ go out with me?" James asked. Lily looked a bit shocked, but then a bit happy, she was about to reply when James said something.__"If__ you do we could __snog__ all day!" He said, as he came towards her with open arms.__Lily was now repulsed as she pushed him away. James of course was too strong, so they were in the middle of the compartment pushing each other. I tried to get James off her, while Sirius was trying to get Lily off of James. And to top off that, it was the bumpy part of the whole train ride. We were mostly all standing in the middle fighting, while we kept on falling or jumping because the train would hit a bumpy railroad. In the process I got elbowed in the stomach, face and the butt. Who happened to touch my butt? __Sirius Black.__ I took Sirius as I tackled him._

_"H__-h-how-w d-d-dare-e __yo__-o-u to-o-o-__uch__ me l-__i__-__i-ike__ that!" I say to him trying not to hit anybody else. It sounded pretty funny since my voice was shaking from the train. The train suddenly hit a fast and sudden stop where all of us fell down and Sirius was toppled over my inches from each others face._

_"Get__ off me, Black!' I hoarsely say to him._

_"Not__ until I get something!" He replied, I've became very impatient, to me this boy weighed a thousand pounds!_

_"What__ is it?!" I say to him, as I struggle to get him off me.__"This__." He says. I look a bit confused. Before I could say something, my lips were detained by the lips of his wonderful . . . no I mean disgusting lips._

That is how Sirius Black stole my first and precious kiss!!!!!" Oh yea, I was the one who was on you and yadda yadda ya!" He says getting closer to me trying to repeat that dreadful incident!"Oh forget it!" I say pushing him as far away as possible, but no matter how much I attempted, his feet were always planted in the same place. Sadly, he still weighed a thousand pounds. I finally gave up as I stormed out of the classroom, Lily still following, to the Gryffindor Common Room. CRAP! I forgot, Black and his crew are in Gryffindor too! It's been six years and I still forget!


	2. Bloody Lockers

It was Sunday afternoon, so I do what I usually do, I put on my shorts, tang-top, and shoes. I always jog around the Quidditch field, it's just so fun. I go all around the field, sometimes running, sometimes jogging. I think about all the things that happened to me in the past six years here at Hogwarts. I think about my mother. Everything I remember about her, and why I hate going home for those stupid parties at Christmas, where I just usually mourn instead of celebrate.

This year I'm going to celebrate. I hate my dad. I really do, always making me feel like I'm not good enough; I swear if he insults me one more time, I'm coming back to Hogwarts, not ever going there ever again."OVER HERE!" I here Potter say. Damn. He has his stupid Quidditch practices. I almost, just almost, signed up for chaser but then resisted because of the cruel tricks Black might do to me. As everyone flies above me, I just jog up and down the stairs, where the teacher and students watch the game from.

It gets very tiring, since it's so high from the ground. I do that for about twenty minutes until my feet finally give up, I really hate when my muscle tenses up, it hurts like hell. I go to the change rooms to take a long and warm, relaxing shower. I take my shampoo and lather it in my scalp. I also like to shower; it's just so . . . relaxing. I finish up with conditioner and scrubbing of all my sweat and dirt. I put a on a long towel about my body, covering all of my body parts hidden.

Everything was going fine until I hear the door open. DAMN! They're probably done their practice. But then I just here two people, kissing. EwWwW, God why do teenagers have to be so horny, it's a bloody changing rooms. They're on the other side of me, I can tell.

Thank Merlin that there are lockers between us. I started walking the opposite direction that I heard them coming, when I slip on the water, and fall on my but. I make no sound. It seems like they haven't noticed, so I turn around where I feel pain."OW!" I yell as I just saw that I hit my face on an open locker. I then just realized that I've made a big noise and cover my mouth. Like that's going to do anything. I hear whispers. CRAP!

"Go outside, while I get whoever's in here." I hear, and then I hear the door open, then close. Great who could be the hero to the rescuer, and the mystery person who was snogging? I was trying not to be scared of anything, but it was getting nerve racking once you haven't heard anything for one minute. I just turned to the end of the locker, where I see. .

"AH HA!" The persons shouts. They jump out from the end I was heading towards, then I run the other direction, I didn't see the persons face I just ran, until BAM, I hit another locker.

"OOOW! WHO LEAVES THE BLOODY LOCKERS OPEN!?" I yelled in pain. This time I didn't fall, I just tumbled back until I sat on one of the benches. I hear a laugh that I recognize so much. Sirius Black.

"Spying on me now, eh?" The git asked me.

"HEY! I cam here first, Black!" I said, but then I noticed that I was in my towel. "GET OUT!" I exclaimed running behind a locker.

"Can I at least have a peek?" He asked me. Okay, now that's really disgusting. I quickly put on my clothes, but not my socks. I then start to walk to him, getting pretty angry.

"Black - AH!" I said, but then slipped on a puddle of water I probably left. I then crashed into Black, as I was only inches away from him when I slipped. We both stumbled on the floor.

"Hastings, I knew you loved me!" He said, hugging me, " Black get off me, I don't love you!" I said, getting his arms and legs off of me.

" Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me!" He said before I left. I just scowled at that remark. How dare he say such a thing like that! ARGH! Why me?! WHY ME?!?

"YOU'RE A FOUL GIT!" I yelled at Black once more. He just pushed me into the lake for the thousandth time this whole year. Why can't this prick leave me alone? I'm on a roll this year! He starts laughing. I suddenly think of a plan, to get this bloody prick a taste of his own bloody medicine. I hate him."Lils, distract the Marauders, well at least Potter." I give her the plan, she nods as she goes strut herself into Potter's view. It worked.

"Lily-pad, where have you been?" Potter says, getting closer and closer to her, I finally get a clear view of Black. I then charge at him and with all my weight, push him into the lake. I start laughing. But then the worst happens. He starts flinging his arms all over the place.

"I can't swim!" He yelled, as he gulped some water and went under the water. Potter then noticed this, as he went and retrieved his best mate. He finally dragged him to the shore, as I see that Black isn't breathing.

"Someone do mouth to mouth!" Potter yelled, catching his breath. He wasn't moving, he was turning a little pale, while his jet black hair was cover his face.

"No way!" Lily said.

"Yes way! Lily come on!" Remus said. "No way! I'm not gonna let my petal kiss Sirius!" James retorted, standing up and protecting Lily. She looked at everyone. She panicked, the only thing she could think of was to faint. Now there are two unconscious people.

" Okay, Remus you do it!" I tell him. He looks confused at me, then he does the most stupidest thing. He faints. Oh My GOD! What is wrong with people! It' just Black! HE COULD DIE ANY MINUTE!!

"Hastings you do the mouth to mouth!" Potter said to me.

"Are you kidding??! You do it!" I said to him. He threw his hands up to the side of his head.

"Hey! I already dragged him out!" He said. I scowled at him. He was right.

"OKAY! But if you tell a soul!" I warned him. He nodded. I then leaned over, and did the mouth to mouth. Blowing air into his mouth. Touching his lips for the second time. I did it for two times, before he coughed out water. He looked a bit dazed, he then looked at me and how close I was to his face and what he did what a girl would usually do: He had a spazz attack. What a girl.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled getting himself up.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to swim!" I argued.

"YOU BLOODY KISSED ME!" He yelled again.

"You bloody drowned!" I roared.

"YOU BLOODY PUSHED ME!" He roared once more

"You started it first, like always!" I screamed. I swear I can go on and on.

"Hey, mate. She saved your life!" Potter managed to cut in, too bad Black wasn't looking.

"FINE! WE'RE EVEN! I KISSED YOU FIRST AND THEN YOU KISSED ME!" He said, trying to make a brilliant point.

"Ah-ha! So you do admit that you kissed me first!" I said. Suddenly I notice that a billion people are surrounding us. I wish that I haven't opened my mouth. This isn't very good.

"Mate, why did you have a panic attack with Hastings doing mouth to mouth to you?" Remus asked me, as we got back to our common room.

"Because, she kissed me!" I said.

"Padfoot, she was saving you." Prongs said.

"Well I wouldn't have to be saved, if she didn't push me!" I fought.

"Padfoot, she wouldn't have pushed you if you didn't push her first." Ah good point there Moony, good point, but damn you for being smart like that. He's too nerdy to be a Marauder. But then again, he has his moments. I've just been so angry at Hastings for stealing my first kiss, it should have been with someone who I care about. Hahaha, who am I kidding? That's total bollocks! Well come to think of it, I was the one who stole each other's kiss. I just didn't know it would be that hectic.


	3. I'm Not His Girlfriend!

**Stealing A Kiss**

**Chapter Three**

**I'm Not His Girlfriend!**

_A/N: lol, so how's everybody doing? Like I said before, this story needs more work, but I hope you like this chapter and the others, please review! Pretty please? lol enjoy!_

The next morning was the worst morning of my life. Everybody heard us rambling about our first kiss yesterday and somehow it goes all around the school. EVERYBODY THINKS I'M SIRIUS BLACK'S GIRLFRIEND! I see Black coming towards me. Merlin, can I just smack him, just this once?" You started this rumor didn't you? I told you many times Hastings, your never going to get me!" He exclaimed rubbing his forehead, in frustration.

"WHAT?! Like I'd ever want you Black! You're so full of yourself!" I scream at him, everybody gathers around us. Suddenly Nichols Jennings comes up. This isn't a good thing. What does he want now?"Joanne?" He askes me, quietly. While I turn and face him.

"Yes?" I answer him, getting a little bit frustrated. Nicholas is a great guy and I have no idea why I did this, but soon I figured out that I was going to regret this.

" Are you dating Sirius Black?" He asks, as he looks at the floor. I was shocked, how could he think that?

" No- " I began, but then I thought of it carefully. If I said yes, Nicholas would probably leave me alone for a bit. He wouldn't follow me, or round me in a corner all alone asking stupid questions. He would just leave me alone. Plus he was mighty scared of the Marauders.

" Yes, I am dating Bla-Sirius" I say to him. I felt bad for doing it, but I just couldn't take it any longer. I turned back to Sirius, who looked completely shocked. Before he couldn't say anything, I acted.

" Oh, Siri-poo! Please come with me?!" I begged, as I put my hand on his chest. Again, before he could say or act anything, I grabbed him really hard into an empty classroom. He whined throughout the whole way. What a man-brat.

"Okay, Hastings! What the bloody hell was that?!? I always knew you had a thing for me, but lying to everyone?" He flustered at me.

" I had to do that to get Nicholas to stop bothering me!" I said. I still felt bad, but I had to do it.

"Why don't you get yourself another guy!" He said.

" No! He's scared of you! Plus it was the only opportunity I GOT!" I said to him. He started walking back and forth in front of me. I hate when someone does this to me, it like I'm a criminal and he's the cop.

"I Won't do it!" He said making up his mind. I rolled my eyes.

"Please! It won't be for long! Black, this time I really need your help" I said, he still didn't seem convinced. I walked up to him, circling him.

" Plus, the more time you spend with me, the more the girls will want you! There are a lot of sluts here and they love you, they wanna do it with you, don't they? They all like a man who's already taken, because they are sluts . .?" I finally said, even confusing myself. He looked at me, studying my answer and studying my face, then his face broke into a pleasurable grin. The horny smug . . .

"... Fine!" He said. "But we're going to need some ground rules!" he said to me. I nodded. He started to walk back and forth again. It was suddenly getting me very sleepy.

"One: No Kissing.

Two: No Hugging.

Three: No Hand Holding.

Four: No Nicknames.

Five: No Tricks.

Six: No Bad Mouthing

And I guess that's all!" I groaned at four and five and six. I couldn't embarrass him with all those nicknames I hear everyday. Like Siri-poo, Honey-kins, Baby-boo, . . . Siri-lover? It gets confusing, okay? Why did I have to choose Black again? I hate this, why does Nicholas have to be scared of the most girlish, childish, stupidest Marauder ever to walk on planet earth?!? Why did I even suggest this stupid thing?! Why do I have to be so paranoid about being followed or asked stupid questions?!? I hate myself right now!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!?!" Lily yelled at me, after I just got back from the whole ground rule speech! Believe me; you would have been petrified at her yells."Look, it's not gonna be that long, all I need is for Jennings to get over me and then I'll stop pretending to go out with Black, okay?" I reassured her. She didn't look that happy about it.

"besides what the matter?" I asked her, flopping on my bed. Trying to concentrate on my Potions homework .

"The more time you'll hang out with Black. The more time I'll have to hang out with Potter." I laughed in my head, trying to let one giggle out.

"Oh well! Guess you'll have to fall for Potter then!" I said to her. She groaned, as she threw a pillow at me. I pretended to be shocked, as I threw one back at her. We both laughed. I'm so glad I have a sister, well at least a half sister.

" What's the problem with Potter anyway?" I asked, as I opened a magazine, that was lying under my bed. She looked at me.

"The same problem that Black has." She said, as she sank into her bed, making an exasperated sound, as she stretched.

" Oh yes that's right. Don't worry Lils, at least I don't have to hug, hold hands and kiss Black, let alone love Black! hahaha so don't fret." I said to her. Those are the last things I want to do.

"Mate, thank you!" Prongs said to me.

"What?"

"That means I get to spend more time with my carrot-top!"

"Oh just give it a rest, mate!"

"Never. So why did you even agree to the whole fake relationship with Hastings anyway?" Moony asked me.

"Because."

"Because, what?"

"Because."

"Because, what?" Moony asked again, a bit more frustrated. As both of them started to stare me down, it was getting a bit uncomfortable . .

" Because." I repeated again.

" Because you like her?" Prongs asked me, my head shot up.

" NO!"

" Sure, mate!" Remus said, looking back at his book.

" I DO NOT!!" I yelled back.

" Whatever." Prongs said. I yelled in frustration. I do not like Hastings, okay? I don't even know why I agreed to her stupid plan. Maybe cause I will get girls to like me even more, I mean since Hastings is a pretty girl and most girls are jealous of her and want her looks . . . I do not like her.

" I do not." I whispered to myself, as I flip myself on my bed. I don't like Joanne Hastings. I don't.

Here we are again. Hastings beside me and it's getting really annoying having everyone thinking that I'm dating her. I can't even snog anymore, let alone snog her. I NEED TO SNOG!! This isn't fair at all, my lips need to snog someone . . this isn't fair at all . ." Look I hate being here as much as you hate me being here with you, but this is the right way a girlfriend should act!" she argued. It's not supposed to take this long. IT'S A FEW DAYS! Kill me! That bloody git is still following her, talking to her and now he's trying to hit on her. JUST LET THE STALKING STOP, SO I CAN GO BACK TO MY REAL LIFE! WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?! We walked into the Great Hall where she sat beside me, eating her breakfast. Kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me.

" Uh, Joanne?" Here comes the git I hate so much! Hastings looked up.

" Yes?" Hastings had a very polite side to herself. She just wouldn't dare giving me apart of it, what's so wrong with me anyways?.

" Would you like to study with me?" It looked like she was thinking.

" Um . . sure." She said. She gave me a look. I gave her a confusing face, while Nicky already left.

" Just let this one go. I really don't have the heart to reject his offers again." She whispered a little depressed. She doesn't have the heart? I nodded. YES! She's away from me! She then sighed,she didn't eat, she just picked at her food. Okay, now she's not eating . . but I can still eat." Lily?" I asked her. She looked at me, giving me her full attention.

" Yeah?

" What do you do when you got this boy that likes you a lot, but your too afraid to tell him that you're not interested." I asked, rubbing my forehead from the frustration.

" I really have no idea, I mean I do have Potter, but I don -" She stopped.

" You like Potter too? Don't cha?" I asked her, elbowing her, she blushed crimson.

" I do not!" She told me.

" I'm telling mum and dad!" I said to her as I started dancing crazy around Lily. She blushed even more, until she stuck her foot out, and I fell flat on my face, in front of two familiar shoes, that I've seen for the past week. SHIT! Why do all the bad things happen to me?

"Not 'falling' in love are we?" He asked me, with a damn smirk on his face. Potter and Remus were there, Peter was very quiet for the past few days, and he seems a bit pale too."Oh! Sod of, Bla - Sirius!" I then realized that Black was my boyfriend. " I mean, of course I'm falling for you, I've always have!" I said, putting my head on his hard chest. It was really hard! I mean I felt like I could crack my skull open just placing it on his darn chest! Owww.

" Students! We have pleasant news that we will be holding a Halloween dance. You will wear a costume and you may come alone, with a date or your friends! It will be next week! Now you will have time to wear your costumes at Hogesmede!" Dumbledore announced. I groaned.

" Say, Hastings?" Black whispered to me.

" Wanna go together? I mean since we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked me. I thought about it.

" If you want to." I said, as I started to grab some food across the table.

" Okay, it's a date them, Joannie!" Black has never crossed me that much but Joannie?

" Bl-Sirius, call me that one more time and I'll-" I didn't finish.

" You'll kiss me?" He finished. I set my fork down, then looked at him, looking at me.

" If you don't stop with all of these lovely dovey things, I will kiss you!" I said, as a threat. Too bad someone heard us.

" Kiss right now! We've never seen the two of you kiss before as a couple!?" I looked over to see the worst person to ever say those lines: Nicholas Jennings. Black and I looked at each other, as we both panicked. Why do I have to open my mouth.

"Oh, umm we don't like to kiss in public!" Black said. I was relieved. But Nicholas shot back.

" Well, how do we know if you're a couple then?" he asked. He had a good point. I looked a Black. I then acted." okay, fine." I said, as I leaned over and pecked Black on the cheek. " see?" I said blushing a little bit. Oh my gosh, I just pecked him!! What is going on with me? I look at Black, he looks a little bit shock but, I going back to my meal. I was eating, then I feel his arm going around my waist. I looked at him, but then he just kept on eating.

"What was that for?" Hastings asked me. After what just happened with that Nicky boy. God! He is obsessed with Hastings. No wonder she wants nothing to do with him!

" Look, that guy is ticking me off with all those bloody questions! I can't stand him, so we're going to make him bloody jealous,I swear!" Hastings smiled, and then chuckled.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused.

" Nothing. You just look cute when your determined." She said, as she walked up to her dorm. I smiled. I looked cute. I should be more determined just to hear her say that again. WHOA! It's been a week and a half and I'm flattered. Tomorrow is the Hogesmede trip, so I have to get my costume. Then the next holiday or celebration will be three weeks of Christmas Vacation. Yaya! I get to stay at the Mansion with the Potter's!! Yay!


	4. No Desert Nicknames

**Stealing A Kiss**

**Chapter Four**

**No Desert Nicknames**

_A/N: Please Review!_

" Hastings?"I asked her, as we sat together outside in the middle of autumn, as the wind blew against us, making myself and her chill. Things have been going really steady; I haven't heard any of her temper tantrums. . Yet. I've been getting a little bit used to being near her and her tantrums.

"Yeah?" She replied back. Suddenly, I've been seeing something in her that I haven't bothered to notice over the years, I can't quite put my finger on it.

"What are being tonight at the dance?" I asked her. I got my outfit, I was going to be prince charming, I mean anyone can guess that, right? It's me, remember? With all of my charms and good looks, andhow all the girls treat me like I'm a royalty, handsome prince. Get it?

"Umm . . . I don't know! Black, you can't keep on calling me Hastings, remember? We're a couple." She complained. Here we go again. If I argue now, it's going to be our first fake fight. I'm used to it, so . .

"You just called me Black though!" I complained back. She scoffed.

"So? You called me Hastings, so I got to call you Black. So now we're even okay?" She said,covering herself even more in her cloaks. I pondered on what I should do.

"Okay, what if I called you cupcake?" I asked, facing her completely. She looked at me weirdly. She then laughed at me.

"No" She laughed.

"Honey?" I asked."No"She said, looking at the people passing by.

"Sugar buns?" I asked. What? I need a nickname for her that will really make people, especially that stupid prince, Nicky, believe that we are a couple. I have to make it seem real. Actually I seriously have no idea why I have to do this; I mean I can't even kiss other girls or CHEAT ON HER!! This is an unfair deal.

"No!" She said, as her voice started getting louder and it sounded like she was very annoyed.

"Carrot Cake?" I asked, once more."No!" She yelled once more."Babes?" I asked, squinting my eyes. Was she going to yell at me?

"NO!" She yelled at me standing up. "What the hell is wrong with you?! YOU can't call me that! Names are totally out of the question, now! THAT MEANS YOU CAN'T CALL ME BABES, HONEY, CUPCAKE, SWETIE PIE, SUGAR SWIRL OR ANY KIND OF DESSERT YOU CAN THINK OF!" She screamed her lungs out. She then sat down. She shivered again.

" Okay, okay. How about . . . ummm . . . Jo?" I asked, trying not to think of any dessert names for her or else she would have a total outburst. Thank God no one was there to see it. It looked like she was thinking of it, a smile then crept on her sculptured face.

"Jo is fine." She said, as she breathed in and then sighed. She shivered once more.

"So tell me, what are you being for the Halloween dance?" I asked her again, since she calmed down and everything, I might as well try again. She looked at me sternly.

"Well I didn't buy it, so you can't laugh!" She warned me. I laughed. She looked at me again.

"I'm gonna see it anyways, so don't worry, plus you'll probably look good in it.!" I said. She looked at me again. But I looked away, as I sighed.

"Okay, well I asked Lily to buy my costume since I hate shopping and I asked for something simple, but when she got back she bought a costume of a princess. The whole thing. A flowy dress, heels and a tiara." She sighed.I couldn't help it, but I laughed. She looked at me, and then punched me hard on the arm.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!!" She said, getting a bit upset.

"It's not that, but I got the costume of a prince!" I said, as I laughed even more. She just scoffed at me.

" Typical." She mumbled. I laughed even harder. I suddenly the urge to hug her, I mean since she was shivering and all that. It was really cold and I brought her out here to talk matters, since everyone thought it was cold.

" You wanna go in?" I asked, as I watched her.

" Yeah, of course. I don't mind at all that I'm freezing my arse off." She mumbled. She got up, as did I. We walked inside as warm air shunned at us. I felt much better and I bet . . Jo did too.We came into the Common Room as we saw Lily and James talking. I wonder what he actually did or say to be talking quietly and calmly with her.Jo stopped in her tracks when she saw them. I hope she doesn't say anything to ruin it. She turns around to see me.

" I guess I should get ready now, since the dance is tonight." She said, looking at the floor.

" Yeah, I'll see you down here at 7:oo?" I asked her that means she has exactly 4 hours to get ready since it was already 3:00. She nodded.

" That'll be fine." She smiled and then left. I watched her as she went up the stairs until I couldn't see her anymore. I then went to where Prongs and Lily were.

" Okay, so what's going on?" I asked, sitting in a chair opposite of them. Lily blushed, while Prongs smiled and yet he didn't say anything.

" I think I should get ready for the Halloween dance. I'll see you there." She said, as she looked at Prongs at the last thing she said. He smiled at her, as she ran off to her dorm. I looked carefully at Prongs as he watched her just like what I did with Jo.

" What happneded?" I asked sternly, as he looked back at me after watching his carrot-top go up the stairs. He smiled at me question, but more goofy.

" We talked. I actually stopped being perverted and she didn't get mad at me. I think that's why she never looked at me like that. It was all because I was being perverted and flirty. Anyways, I asked her if she wanted to go with me to the dance." He laughed, a little girlishly.

" Did she say yes?" I asked, rising up from my seat. He frowned upon me. What did I do wrong now?

" Do you see how I was smiling?" He asked, as he pointed at his face, he then smiled. SHE SAID YES! He finally got the love of his life and now I can get some bloody sleep!!! FINALLY! I should get Lily a present for finally opening her eyes!! WOOT! WOOT!

" Mate, maybe we should get ready. Where's Moony and Wormtail?" I asked, looking all around.

" Moony's in the room, reading again. Oh and Wormtail had to go to an emergency wedding or something like that all the way to Rome. Poor guy, he has to miss all the fun!" Prongs said. I took awhile before we left to get ready. Prongs was being a Musketeer while Remus was being Zorro. This is going to be so fun!

" Lily, why did you have to buy this dress? And what happened between you and James?" I asked, as I looked at the dress that she bought. It was a knee length flowy peach dress. It was a bit on the brown side but it looked peach. The shoulder straps were thick and off to the side. It looked pretty but I really had no idea how to wear this thing.

"James asked me to the dance and I said yes." She said happily, looking at herself in the mirror with her costume on top of her. She was going to be a fairy, with her wings. Her dress was a tad shorter than mine and it was green to match her eyes. I seriously wonder how I'm going to make it through the night when I have to dance with Sirius. He's not that bad anymore. He's been a little bit nicer to me and I've been keeping my voice down from yelling. So we're getting along.

" Oh that's good." I said, trying to keep focus on what Lily was saying but I couldn't since Sirius voice kept ringing in my head and when I would shut my eyes I would always see him. Maybe it's because I've been spending too much time with him. Yeah, that's it. Even though he's been getting a little bit, maybe a lot more attractive.

"Let's get ready now! I'll do you hair and make-up!" Lily said excitedly. I was even lucky to hear that or else."Yeah, let's get ready." I said, as I sat down in front of the mirror. I'm so glad our other room mate left for Bulgaria for a month. Her name is Alice. It's not like we don't like her,she's actually our friend, it's just she would through a tantrum everyday if she figured out that I was dating him, I mean fake-dating him. She hates his guts, but not more than me. Actually I don't really hate him anymore. But anyways, I wonder how he might look like. I wonder what he might say when he looks at me. Will he like it?


	5. Do's And Don'ts

**Stealing A Kiss**

**Chapter Five**

**Do's And Don'ts**

_A/N: Please Review!_

"You look beautiful, Jo." Lily said, as she finished every with me. My make-up and hair. This has to be the first time I've ever played 'dress up' before, hahahaha I look horrible, like Malibu Barbie. There I was in my peachy dress, looking like a princess with my hair down and had perfect curls (with magic of course). I wonder if Sirius will like it. I mean I hope we look good together. Like I would ever like Sirius Black.

"Thanks, Lils, for everything. I can't believe you did my make-up and hair. . And yours too. I'm so sorry for causing you. . Stress?" I said, as I looked at both of us in the mirror. Lily looked pretty as usual. She had a long sleeved green dress; it had so much pretty designs on it. She also curled her hair, as she had clear light green wings. I can't believe she actually pulled everything off without breaking a sweat.

" Don't worry about, Jo. I always wanted to be a make-up slash hair stylist." She laughed.

"Oh okay." I said. " So do you think Sirius will like this?" I asked. Lily searched my expression.

"Why? Does Joanney- woanny have a crush on Sirius- . . wiriusly?" She asked, trying to make up a nick name for Sirius. I laughed at that.

"Maybe . . ." I said. She jumped up and down, excitedly, laughing and giggling like a little girl.

"Relax, I'm just joking . . . I think." I said to myself, but she heard it."You do like him!" She pointed at me. Crap.

"I don't.

"You do.

"Don't"

"Do"

"Shut up!"

" YOU DO!!" Lily laughed as she ran around me, pointing her finger. I don't like him. I mean he can be handsome and funny, but liking a Marauder, it's sort of impossible for me. At least I think so.

"You do! You do! You do! . . . . "Lily continued. I had to make her shut up!

"Okay, so what if I do? What about you and James? Aren't you guys going together, huh? Don't you just want to kiss him? You want to be his girlfriend?" I asked her, walking around her, whispering in her ear. She gulped nervously.

"I don't" She mumbled looking at the floor.

" Do"

"Don't"

"Do""Don't"

" DO! YOU LOVE JAMSIE-WAMSIE!" I said finally, I think we already had this conversation already.

"OKAY! OKAY! We're even. Truce?" She said, as she stuck out her hand.

"Truce." As we shook hands. I looked at the clock.

"We should be going; we're meeting them in the Common Room." I said, she nodded. Aww Lily does love Potter.

" Mate, maybe we should be going down already." I said to Prongs and Moony. Moony absolutely looks brilliant. He also said he wanted to fly solo at the party. James said he was going with Lily. Well I guess everyone knows that I'm with Jo. I've been getting used to the name Jo for a couple of hours now. It's really getting on me. I wonder how she's going to look. I bet she'll look prettier than ever. Well yeah. . You get the point.

"Yeah, let's go see our ladies!" James said, as we walked out of our room and came into the common room. The girls weren't there. So we all waited, except for Moony.

" I'll see you guys there, since I have no lady to escort." He faked cried, but then laughed it off as he walked out of the common room. All the guys were waiting down the stairs, all of our eyes on the last step to the girl's dorm. I saw green heels and then Lily emerged wearing a green designed dress; it was short as she had light transparent wings. She looked very . . . green. James was in awe, as a nudged him. She finally reached us and James already made a bucket of drool.

" You look amazing!" He smiled, she blushed crimson.

" Thanks" She smiled. Kill me, where's Jo?

" Is Joanne coming down?" I asked Lily.

" Yeah, here she is." With those words I looked directly at the stairs where I see Joanne standing there in a beautiful dress, her hair is so perfect and she looks like a goddess. She comes up to me as she smiles her pretty smile.

" You look . . pwretty." I said to her in a baby voice. She smiled.

" You look handswome." She said back in an adorable voice. I laughed; I then kissed the back of her hand. She was my princess and I was her prince, isn't it just perfect?

" Shall we go?" I asked her. She smiled at me even more before answering.

" We shall." She said. All throughout the night I kept on staring at her, she was just so beautiful, like a full moon, peaceful and yet so beautiful. I just wanted to grab her and kiss her. Wait, why can't I? I am her 'boyfriend' and all. But then she might get mad.

" Would you like to dance?" She asked me. I gulped. I can't.

" I'm sorry, I can't" I said, as I saw disappointment on her face.

" Don't worry, I don't like to dance in public either." She said. Uh oh, wrong idea.

" No it's not that, it's just that I can't dance, at all, as in I can't." I said to her, she nodded.

" Anyone can dance." She said. I smiled. She made this adorable face that I couldn't resist.

" Please? For me?" She asked. I couldn't help it, I would anything for her. I nodded as she rejoiced [scene was from A Walk to Remember, I thought it was really cute and wanted it in this story we walked onto the dance floor and to my dismay it was a slow song, I suck. How could I embarrass myself like this, I never dance at parties, ever!" Don't worry about it, a lot of people can't dance." She said. We went into positions and surprisingly she was so close to me, I thanked every God in heaven. This is so cool. I really want to be her boyfriend now. But I had such a great reputation of hating her, hating everything about her and now I can't resist her. Lucky me.

" So, do you like the decorations?" She asked me, as I looked up suddenly to see spider webs and streamer all over The Great Hall.

" Yep, it's pretty cool." I said to her , as I looked back down.

" You know we've been here for like two hours and this is the first time we've ever danced." She told me. I felt a little bad.

" sorry, if I'm a bad date." I apologized.

" It's okay, your not at all bad. Maybe a little lazy, but other than that, you're fine." She smiled. She mad me smile too.

So we finally came from the dance. Everything went absolutely perfect, she taught me some steps. Lily kissed James, James went to the moon, and well she only kissed him on the cheek. Moony found some girl and they're both very interested in each other and this is the part where I get to kiss my princess.

" Jo!" I say to her. She turned back from the stairs and stared at me.

" Yes?" She smiled at me." Kiss me!" I said. She laughed.

" I'd rather kiss a fool!" She teased, I laughed, but then I turned Serious.

" I'd be a fool any day, just for you to be mine." I said. Her expression changed dramatically. She was first shocked but then she smiled. She leaned in, so did I , but then just when our lips were about to touch, she backed away, smiling.

" Nope. What about rule number two?" She asked. " No kissing." She said. I swore under my breathe.

" We could throw that rule out . ." I said, as I leaned again, she started to lean towards me, but stopped again.

" Let's make it interesting." She said. She wondered around the room, until she found a bow and an arrow from some other Gryffindor costume. Oh this is just great. She came back to me and handed me the bow and arrow.

" Okay, if you hit that small vase over there" she pointed to a vase way across the room " then you get to kiss me." She said. Oh this is so good. My bloody parents enrolled me into archery lessons, I get to kiss her. I nodded as I go into position, with the both between my hand and the bow. I look at my target, but then I think about Joanne. Suddenly James and Lily walk in, arms entwined together, laughing hysterically..

" WHOA! Don't shoot!" James said, as he raised his hands up.

"Hurray here!" Jo said to Lily and James.

"What's going on?"Lily asked. I smirked as I still aimed.

" Well, if Sirius hits that vase over there with the arrow, he gets to kiss me." Joanne said, again I smirked.

" Oh that's easy for . . " James said, but never finished as I gave him a death glare. I aimed, but then I thought about her and how she's so beautiful and how she's the best thing, next to the Potter and I couldn't do it. I shot the arrow and it came only an inch beside the vase. I was upset with myself, but I'd wait for her.

" OOOOOOHHHHHH!!" Everyone said, except for James.

" Better luck, next time." Joanne said, she left but not before kissing me on the cheek. I felt hot flush burning through my cheeks. I chuckled as I put my hand over my cheek, where she had just kissed me.

" Thanks for the nice night." She said, as she left with Lily up to the girl's dorm.

" Mate, you had it! You took archery lessons and you were top of your grade! That was cake for you! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU??" He said. I sighed.

" I know." I said, as I put the bow and arrow on the couch.

" Why didn't you hit it? You could have kissed her. Don't cha like her?" He asked me once more. I swear I hate when People ask me questions.

" I know I could have got that and I know that I could have kissed her, but . . " I stopped thinking about her once more.

" But what?" He asked.

" I want her to kiss me when she wants to . ."


	6. A Letter And An Arguement

**Stealing A Kiss**

**Chapter Six**

**A Letter And An Arguement**

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Okay, well here is chapter six. Anyways, this is the last chapter that I wrote so far, so chapter seven will take some time, since I still have another fanfic to write. If you wannt check it out go to to this link: walk down the stairs to the Common Room where I see some Gryffindors, none that I recognized, but I just walk to the owerly. It's pretty cold since it's the starting of November. It's been about 2 months that I've been pretending to be Sirius's girlfriend. I seriously think its wrong now and there's now use since Nicholas hasn't been paying attention to me lately. But somehowI don't want to fake-break-up with Sirius. It must be this stupid crush feeling on him. I walk up the cold, hard stone steps as I step up to thee owerly and see no one, but lots of owls flying around. I find my owl and walk over to it, I called him "Mahino" for some reason I really, really like that name, I made it up myself. Mahino is a snowy owl, white as snow. He has a letter to give me, I unattached the letter of his leg and open and read it, sadly it's from my father._

**Dear Joanne, **

**It very good news that we have moved to a new house, we have especially great ****neighbors**** and I know them from the ministry of magic. When you come back for Christmas Break we are going to invite them to celebrate. It is a shame that you may not go, ****because**** of your****lack**** of interest of the other celebrations we had over the years. But please do come, I know it would make everyone very ****disappointed**** if you do not come, it's better than crying in your room all break, like how you usually go. Lily has never ****gave**** me trouble about these situations. Why don't you be like her ****more.**** Anyways Myra has picked out a dress for you and Lily. **

**I'll see you soon. **

**Robert Hastings. **

"That's because I don't want to be Lily." I sighed as I threw the paper away. God, I hate him. He's always saying, _"Be more like Lily."_ or _"Why__ can't you do something like Lily."_ Lily isn't even blood with him and he's acting like she's his little princess, like a daughter he never had. I hate him so much! After mom died, it's seems like he doesn't care about me or her. Because if him, I never really learned to love or be loved, because of him I felt like the only family I had we're my friends, including Lily.

" How are you holding up?" Lily asked me as I came back. She probably already read the letter. I groaned as I landed heavily on my bed.

"I guess that's a no." She chuckled. "Well youguessed right." I sighed.

"Okay, let's just enjoy our Saturday, because that's what I need after looking at that God forsaken letter." I spoke, as I got up and dragged Lily with me.

" Nooo." She whined.

"Come on, James will be down there!" I told her, she ran right past me, out the door, as I heard her yell from downstairs.

"YOU LIAR!" I laughed, as I closed the door and headed down to a disappointed Lily. "At least I got you down here, geez." I said, as she punched me on the shoulder.

"I hate you." She laughed

"I can't wait until I move out and get my own damn life without him in it! I just want to be myself for a while after graduation!" I exclaimed as I landed on the comfy couch in the common room.

"You know he isn't so bad." She said. I looked at her in shock. How could he manipulate her into thinking that!

"Well he does adore you." I jeered, as boys came down the stairs form their dorm. It was James and Sirius. Remus was probably awake and in the library. My eyes landed on Sirius. He gave me a wink, I tried not to blush. I mean after that wonderful night, I really should have kissed him.

"Lily, would you like to come with me for a sec?" James asked her, as she smiled and nodded. My eyes pondered them, as they walked out the portrait door. I picked up a book from the table. It read "Puzzles for the Mind" I laughed as I looked into it, it seemed interesting as I grabbed a quill and left Sirius hanging there.

"So . . . ermm . . uhh . . anything new?" He asked me, as I wondered what question number 6 was.

"How Many Bones Are There In The Human Skull?"

" Just trying to figure this question out." I gasped as I handed him the book. I watched him as his face deepened and his eyebrows quivered. I then found myself leaning in behind him, smelling him. Oh, he smells good! Why is he sweating?? Oh well, his sweat smells like perfume! I sniffed and closed my eyes in fantasy. I sighed as I opened my eyes slowly, as I opened it little, by little I found a figure right in front of my face! CRAP!!

"How can I help you?" He asked, mischievously. My eyes widened as I leaned back on the couch. I pretended to yawn as I stretched my arms up in the air.

"Nothing I just needed something to rest my head on, 'cause I'm so sleepy!!" I yawned, he seemed unconvinced.

"Okay then. Let's talk." He stated. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Talk about what?" I asked, as I grabbed the book from his hands.

"Okay, how come you don't have a boyfriend?" He asked me. I frowned. I scratched my head, as I flipped my hair in excellence.

"Who says I don't have aboyfriend?" I asked, as I put my hands on my hips. He smirked at me; I tried not to smile whatsoever. "Well, if you had a boyfriend, I wouldn't have to be pretending to be yours." He sneered. I pouted. He then got up and walked out the Common Room Door, I followed.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I don't have a boyfriend!" I complained. He kept on walking making it hard for me to catch up.

"See? You girls are so hot-headed; no wonder no guys are interested. Plus all you girls think about is marriage and kids! Oh and boys!! You never stop saying _"how cute"_ or _"how ugly"_ we are!!" He laughed. I opened my mouth in offense.

"Maybe you're just jealous because no girl would ever like you!" I stated, as I stood in front of him, stopping him from walking the One Marathon Race. Just then a group of 6th year girls walked by, totally checking out Sirius. Making cat calls and whispering _"Hot!"_ or _"Cute!"_ I gagged, as he smiled.

"What did you just say again?" He proved, as he winked at the girls! HEY! I thought he was supposed to be doing that to me, you know since I'm his "girlfriend". I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the Common Room.

"Maybe you're just jealous that you can't have me?" He wondered out loud, as I stopped in my tracks, I turned around and smirked.

"That, coming from a boy who wanted to kiss me last night. Yeah, I'm so jealous." I said, as I started to walk back. He followed.

"I didn't want to kiss you!" He scoffed as he crossed his arms to his chest. I laughed.

"Joanne, KISS ME!" I mimicked as I opened my arms. He glared at me.

" I was just trying to make you feel more comfortable. . ." He pondered. I sighed.

"Anyways . . . Would you like to come to the Potter Mansion with me, for Christmas break?" He asked, as he smiled brightly like a little child. I patted his shoulder.

"Sorry, but I'm forced to attend this stupid celebration for Christmas Break." I said.

"Mate, what happened? I thought you were going to tell her how you feel or something emotional like that to her?!?" Remus asked, as he laid his eyes off the book. We were all in the boys dorm, as we all sat on our beds.

"Yeah, but you ended up making a total fool out of yourself." Prongs said, as he started to jump on your bed.

" I mean it's just Joanne, she's not one of those kinds of girls who make fun of those kinds of feelings, form what I heard she hasn't had any when she was a child and is longing for "your feeling"." Prongs said.

"What?" I asked, totally clueless.

"He means, love." Remus said. Prongs shook his head and barked with laughter.

" NO! I mean "feeling" you know "bed-room feeling." she needs some of that!" Prongs said. I chuckled a little, as Moony threw a pillow at Prongs.

"Joanne is a lady, not a whore!!"He shouted as he studied his book again. "Okay, okay, so what did she say? Why would you even ask that question, "Why don't you have a boyfriend?" I mean that's totally mean." Moony said, as he settled his book beside him.

"I don't know it was the first thing that popped in my head . . ." I shrugged.


End file.
